A Reason to Stay
by Jaki Katz
Summary: Xigbar is frustrated with the Organization, and is thinking of leaving. Something sparks his interest and gives him a reason to stay. Rated M for vivid slashy goodness.


Title: A Reason To Stay

Author's Note: Yes, in this Xigbar and Xaldin are a couple. No, I do NOT CARE if you don't like homosexuality or slash. You have been warned, do not read if you don't like it. Don't flame me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xigbar or Xaldin. I wish I did, but wishes are for fishes and I am no fish. The idea and most of the beginning dialogue is Biigurutwin's over on Deviantart.

Rated M for smexy slashy goodness.

Xigbar watched from one of the rooftops in The World That Never Was as Axel ran after Roxas. The blonde looked so mad, and the freeshooter knew what bothered him. Nothing seemed to be alright anymore in the Organization. Things were slowly beginning to fall apart. Xemnas wasn't even truly acting like a superior anymore. Xigbar frowned from his perch. He couldn't hear the two, but he could tell what was going on. It was obvious from the distraught expression on the fire starter, and he wasn't surprised when Roxas threw up his hands and turned away, racing into the night. Axel just stayed there for a moment, before walking slowly back to the castle. Finally alone, Xigbar jumped from the roof, landing on his feet down on the ground. He crossed his arms, gazing over to where Roxas had just left.

He didn't notice the other's presence until the hand dropped on his shoulder. "Are you leaving?" Xaldin was only playing with the other, but his smirk fell when Xigbar jerked away.

"Dude, I'm tired. I can't stand this place anymore!" He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the tension there. He wouldn't say it flat out, but he was really considering just running out of there. He was sick of doing missions that never seemed to get them any closer to finding their hearts. And Xemnas didn't care who got hurt in the process. How many times had they come back after a mission, with new scars and bruises?

The lancer moved forward, hating the look of distress on Xigbar's face. He rested his hands on his shoulders, whispering to him. "Xigbar, you can't leave."

"Why not?" Xigbar turned around angrily, face twisted into a scowl. His outburst shocked them both, and he looked immediately apologetic. "Just leave me be, Xaldin," he muttered, stepping back into a portal.

It didn't take a scientist to know where he was headed, and Xaldin took to the air, heading for the freeshooter's room. He slipped inside, shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Xigbar stood at the window, looking out, not really for anything in particular, but just to see. His gaze trailed up to gaze at Kingdom Hearts, and he lingered there, a pained look in his face.

Xaldin didn't dare breath until he was right behind the other nobody, a plan having wormed it's way into his head. "Xigbar," he began again. "If you leave, then who will keep my body warm at night?" This caught the shooter's attention and he turned around, yellow eyes wide. Xaldin went on, undeterred, his smirk sultry. He brushed his hands over Xigbar's shoulders, suddenly much closer than was safe. "Who will wrestle with me every night and throw me against the ceiling?" His body pressed up against Xigbar's, a soft tinge of red beginning to appear on the shooter's cheeks. He moved his hips just slightly, the movement obvious to them both. His hand trailed up to brush against the scarred cheek as he continued. "And at the end of the night," he said, voice low, "who will reduce me to a gasping, sweating whore?" While he spoke, he moved backward to the bed, pulling Xigbar with him until the back of his legs hit the foot of the bed. His face moved close, until they were barely an inch away. "Who will give me a good, hard, fuck?" he asked with a flick of his tongue against Xigbar's scar, making the other give a small shiver. "Certainly not Vexen," he said, but leaned back, as if seriously considering it.

With a low growl, Xigbar tackled him, pushing them both back onto the bed. The lancer's knowing smirk warmed him to his toes and he couldn't help but smile back, resting his weight on his arms. "Aw man," he muttered. "Why do you always gotta do that to me?"

Xaldin moved his leg up, so Xigbar was laying more on top of him and he wrapped his arms around the other. "Because I always win," he said with a smirk.

Xigbar let out a soft sigh, before leaning down to capture his lover's lips. His hands moved to tangle in black dreadlocks, "Who says it's not me letting you win?" he asked, hips grinding down against Xaldin.

The lancer let out a gasp and jerked his hips up to meet the other's. "I don't care, just do that again!" Xigbar complied with a chuckle, pivoting his hips to rub sensually against Xaldin. His hands moved up to unzip the lancer's coat, then pulled off his own gloves to trace the open patch of skin. Leaning down, he pressed kisses to his chest. Xaldin managed to unzip Xigbar's coat, though he was less sultry in his movements. Clothes were tossed as they came off, and finally they were naked, pressed against each other. Xigbar nipped and licked at Xaldin's neck, drawing out low groans from the other. "Now," Xaldin demanded, head tilted back and eyes closed.

Xigbar moved lower, pressing a trail of kisses down Xaldin's chest and stomach, fingers slipping beneath him. He let out a sharp gasp as a slick finger slid inside, joined quickly by a second and a third, stretching him with practiced movements. When fingers began to dig into his shoulders, Xigbar moved to his knees, lining himself with Xaldin's entrance. Matching moans escaped into the room as he slid in slowly, inch by torturous inch. He could never figure out how Xaldin was always so tight.

"Move, dammit," the lancer ordered, wrapping his legs around Xigbar's waist to urge him to move. The shooter stroked his chest as he pulled out slowly, nearly completely, before slamming back in. They moved together, Xigbar's hips pushing his cock inside, Xaldin's hips lifting to meet him and pull him in deeper. It didn't take too long before Xigbar could feel himself reaching the edge and he reached between them, wrapping a hand around the Xaldin, stroking him in time to his thrusts. "Ah, Xigbar," Xaldin whimpered, before letting out a shout as he came all over his chest.

His pleasure made his muscles clench, and Xigbar stilled, spilling inside the lancer with a moan. Both nobodies spent, they laid there in silence, trying to catch their breath. Xigbar leaned up for a moment, pressing a kiss to the lancer's forehead. "I guess I could stay for a while," he whispered, before curling up next to Xaldin to sleep.


End file.
